


千

by heixiezi



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heixiezi/pseuds/heixiezi
Summary: "Do you want me to leave?""Did I tell you to?"





	千

Clothes were scattered around the floor of his bedroom. The room was dark, much like the looks on their faces, only a dim light coming from the street enhanced the shadows that moved around. He had a cigarette between his lips, rivulets of smoke coming out of his mouth with each exhale. By his side, she lied there, body stiff and still naked, the sweat still clinging to her skin like an awful reminder of what happened minutes prior. He seemed distracted, but little did she know that he could sense the tension emanating from her body as she fidgeted with her fingers, eyes never leaving the window.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse but still beautiful. He wasn't looking at her, but he could tell that she was nervous.

"Do you want me to leave?" She responded, without sparing him so much as a glance. He furrowed his brows, finally averting his eyes to her.

"Did I tell you to?" Another question. She answered with a sigh, closing her eyes for a few seconds before turning to him. Unlike her, his body was still bare, but apparently, he had put his boxers back on, which she found slightly amusing because one would think that, being who he was, he had nothing to be shy about. But people were so wrong about him.  _She knew better._

"No," she said, a small smile appearing on her face. "But sometimes you do. That’s why I asked."

"That’s because sometimes I want you to. But not tonight," he replied, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. "Tonight you can stay."

She only stared at him, taking in the vision in front of her. He looked like a painting. Small eyes rimmed with kohl that had smudged a little. Beautiful, unblemished skin that was unsurprisingly smooth and the softest, most luscious lips that closed around that cigarette butt in such a tempting manner that made her want to taste them again and again. She was already missing that beautiful, lean form pressed against her in that way she deemed perfect. After a brief moment of silence, the conversation sparked up once again with another question.

"For how long we're gonna keep this up? I mean, I do like to spend time with you and I do enjoy this-" she paused, pointing to both of them to clarify what she meant. At that, he finally looked at her, a smirk on his lips that indicated he knew she was talking about sex. She kept going, "-but I’d love to know what the fuck we are, exactly. You know, to make sure we aren't just wasting our time."

When she stopped talking, she was met with a raised eyebrow, that knowing smirk never leaving his lips.

"We are whatever we want to be. Is that good enough for you?" Before she could answer, he went on, "I don't feel like we're wasting our time if that's what you're so worried about."

She kept quiet, accepting his answer and propping up her body to a sitting position. She was still staring.

"Will you stop staring at me? What is it about me that you're so fascinated about? I know I’m handsome and all but it's very creepy and uncomfortable." At that, she let out a loud cackle while he turned his face to the other side, putting out his cigarette.

"I’m just... Trying to figure out my feelings for you, you dick."

"But do you need to stare at me while you do that?" He asked, covering his face with both hands. She admired the gesture when he seemed to ignore the fact that the rest of his body was still very much exposed at the moment.

"Yes, I do. But I’ll stop it for now. Plus, I’d rather stare at your Dragon Ball tattoo instead." Now, it was his turn to laugh, only to uncover his face. She lied down again, copying his position, eyes on the ceiling instead. Silence was present once again.

"I think I’m in love with you, Jiyong," she whispered, after a while. Her eyes still glued to the ceiling, refusing to look at him while those words came out of her mouth.

"Good," his voice startled her, she wasn't waiting for a reply nor she was expecting him to hear her confession. Her body went rigid, but she quickly relaxed when he spoke again. "Because I think I’m in love with you, too."

 —

**Author's Note:**

> hey, everybody. and here i was thinking i was going to go back to writing with maybe a got7 fic. turns out i was wrong and here i am posting a fic about my latest frustration. (i'm still in denial about liking his ass, pls bear with me) 
> 
> i had this idea in my mind for a few days and i decided to give it a shot, so there's... this. also, the name "sen" is a reference to spirited away (i'm ghibli trash, sue me) because of the scene where chihiro finds haku as a dragon and she sort of tames him, so... can you understand that awful correlation? i hope so. and i hope y'all enjoyed this.


End file.
